Crimson Moon
Marco Lighttouch was once a jeweler of great renown, many nobles traveling across Fastheld to commission him for special pieces. As important to him as his passion for his craft was the interest and love of the moons of Fastheld, especially Dayhunter. ''' '''It was during the rising of this one of six that fortune would often strike him. He met his wife of fifteen years at one rising, and married her during the next waning. As a gift for his sixteenth anniversary, Marco set to work on an exquisite piece to present to his wife - The Crimson Moon, a necklace of unsurpassable beauty and grace. Made of the finest mined silver and the best colored wildstones in Fastheld, he spent three months perfecting the piece. ' '''However, before he could present his offering to the woman of his life, the Church arrested him on charges of heresy for his fascination and interest in the skies above Fastheld to the point of obsession. Heartbroken, Marco's wife drowned herself in Lightholder River. ' 'The short remains of Marco's life were spent in grief and pain - both physical and emotional, having just lost his wife. After spending two weeks in jail, he was put to death by public burning. The Crimson Moon was given to an eager young cleric bent on rising within the Church to dispose of. ' 'Though very interested in his future career within the Church, he also had an eye for beauty, and would never let a fine piece pass by. Pocketing the necklace, he passed it on to his mistress as a token of his regard, and their relationship became more and more passionate through each waxing and waning of the Dayhunter. ' 'This relationship only lasted a few short months, and once the illusion of love had passed, the young cleric's ex-mistress sold The Crimson Moon for a few extra coins in her purse as she struggled by without the support of a clergyman. ' 'From this point onward, the history of the necklace becomes a bit muddled, but it is said to continually pass into the hands of young men in love and wanting a jolt in the relationship, especially during the cycle of Dayhunter. Whatever woman finds her hands on the necklace is sure to feel the bonds of love tightening for a few months before it loosens once again. ' 'Many even speculate that it has been cursed ever since it was taken from the hands of Marco Lighttouch and his beautiful wife. ' The necklace itself is elegantly simple, able to be worn in both casual wear and in more formal occasions. The piece is made of a very fine silver, glowing with a faint sheen, as if it were days old, not hundreds of years. Three gems of a deep red glitter from their settings - two perfectly rounded and held by a simple tri-leaf design, while the third is shaped as a crescent moon, and the focal point of the design. '' ''Two small Light's Eyes flank the blood moon, two small stars to compare to the larger shape. Silver tendrils cradle the third, and most spectacular of the gems, the simple inlaid design kept simple, to not take away from the beauty of the stone. '' ''A small ring attached to the back of the small moon is what connects the piece to the rest of the necklace, the single chain rising up to attach to a solidly designed piece of silver, a twisting of pieces in gentle curves that create a wordless design. '' ''From this piece, the delicate chain branches out in opposing directions to connect into the small, more circular pieces of wildstone and then into a slightly thicker and sturdier chain that would not easily break under pressure. From the supplementary gems to the centerpiece of silver are two looping chains that make elegant swoops as a final addition to the already breathtaking necklace. *'''Status: Owned by Amalai Category:Chiaroscuro Relics